1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image projection apparatuses have been known that generate an image for projecting using light output from a light source based on image data from an apparatus such as a personal computer or a video camera, and project the generated image for display onto a surface such as a screen on which the image is projected. In such image projection apparatuses, it is desired that images can be projected large-sized, and that the distance between the image projection apparatus and the surface on which the image is projected can be set as short as possible. Image projection apparatuses have been disclosed in the related art that adopt a short projection distance.
In such an image projection apparatus, various functions are mounted for ensuring safety. For example, a fireproof cover is provided on an image projection apparatus for the purpose of preventing spread of possible fire from the light source. More specifically, in an image projection apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-93546, a user has to remove a cover when installing a light source device therein. If the cover is not mounted correctly, a mechanism provided in the apparatus inhibits drive of the light source device. If fire occurs from the light source device, spread of the fire to the outside of a housing of the apparatus due to absence of the cover can be prevented with the structure of the apparatus.
Recently, an increasing number of end users have come to be able to replace the light source of the image projection apparatus by themselves; therefore, there is a need of structuring the cover of the image projection apparatus so that the end users can readily remove the cover from the apparatus when replacing the light source. If a fireproof function is provided on the cover as described above, however, the cover is essentially locked by a screw for being hardly removed. This may impair ready replaceability of the light source.
In view of the circumstances as described above, there is needed to provide an image projection apparatus in which a light source is readily replaceable and possible fire from the light source can be prevented from spreading.